Destino ainda Desconhecido
by yuki-cp2
Summary: Após as batalhas das 12 casas, alguém, digamos que, diferente é encontrado entre os prisioneiros de Ares... Uma pessoa com ligações com Afrodite! Muito romance e futuramente mais ação!
1. Introdução

Destino **ainda** Desconhecido

Pouco depois de derrotarem o Mestre Ares, na verdade, como se descobriu posteriormente, a parte má de Saga de Gêmeos. Os cavaleiros de bronze (já ressuscitados) e Saori foram libertar alguns cavaleiros que não tinham merecido serem presos, pois apenas haviam se revoltado contra o Mestre, quando o mesmo era mau.

Assim foram para os calabouços para tirá-los de lá.

Quase todos já haviam sido liberados, exceto um, que pelos que os guardas tinham dito, também havia sido preso injustamente.

Chegaram à última cela. Abriram e o que lá viram era impressionante, era uma cela muito diferente das outras, aliás, nem se podia se chamar de cela, pois lá havia cortinas, alguns móveis e uma cama, cheia de almofadas vermelhas e em cima delas, havia sabe o quê? Uma mulher, mas não qualquer uma, essa era linda, muito linda. Ela possuía olhos castanhos, cabelos longos, castanhos e cacheados. Na sua mão, havia uma taça de vinho também. E depois eles perceberam que ela vestia uma armadura, que por sinal, era muito diferente de qualquer outra que já tivessem visto.

Todos ali presentes (com exceção dela, é claro) ficaram espantados com aquilo. Saori não se conteve, saiu de perto dos cavaleiros, deixando Seiya escapar um fraco "Saori".

Ela então se dirigiu a misteriosa mulher, a abraçando e dizendo:

- Yuki, então você conseguiu! Você conquistou a armadura!

- Aham! Treinei duro e consegui!

- Você realmente a merece!

- Obrigada!

Aquilo já estava parecendo um encontro de velhas amigas, num lugar comum, como se estivessem sozinhas até!

- Com licença... – diz Shiryu

Elas olham para o cavaleiro de Dragão e depois para os outros que o acompanhavam e Yuki começa:

- Oh, desculpem-me!

- Desculpem-me também meus cavaleiros, mas é que eu não via essa minha amiga há muito tempo! Bem, essa aqui é uma amiga minha, seu nome é Yuki. Yuki, esses são os cavaleiros que me protegem: Shiryu de Dragão, Hyoga de Cisne, Ikki de Phoenix,...

- Shun de Andrômedra e Seiya de Pégasus, não?! – completa Yuki

- Sim, como sabes?

- Você sabe, quem veste uma armadura, tem que saber de muitas coisas...

Os cavaleiros concordam e Seiya pergunta:

- Vamos sair daqui?

- Ah, vamos! – concordam todos

Eles deixam a cela e vão para o santuário.

No Santuário, Saori pede para servirem o jantar dali à uma hora para dar tempo dela conversar com os cavaleiros e com Yuki. Esses se dirigiram ao quarto da mesma.

Então quando Saori volta, eles começam a conversar de novo.

- Agora, Yuki, conte-nos tudo.

- Tudo bem. Vou começar desde o início!

FLASHBACK

Depois de termos nos conhecido e você, Saori, e seu avô terem me convencido a me tornar uma defensora da paz, quem sabe um dia vir a te proteger e utilizar os poderes a mim conferidos por eu possuir uma parte do espírito da Deusa Afrodite, eu fui treinar.

Meu treinamento foi aqui no santuário mesmo. Meu mestre foi Afrodite de Peixes. Ele era um grande homem...

Bem, treinei anos aqui e somente meu mestre e Dohko de Libra sabiam que eu possuía uma parte do espírito da Deusa Afrodite. Também somente ao mestre de Libra fora confiado, há muitos e muitos anos atrás, o segredo de que existia uma armadura para uma Deusa. Na verdade era uma armadura para Era, mas essa, nunca iria vir, então, virou uma armadura para apenas uma mulher que possuísse poderes sagrados.

Treinei muito duro e acabei conseguindo a armadura, que se chama Armadura do Olímpo.

Logo depois, viajei, dei uma volta ao mundo e acabei conhecendo lugares maravilhosos.

Dei minha volta ao mundo, e quando voltei, senti saudades suas, Saori, de seu avô, do meu mestre e do mestre de Libra. Chegando ao santuário, percebi a energia maligna de longe, falei logo com meu mestre, aterrorizada, mas já era tarde: ele estava irredutível, acreditaria no mestre até o fim.

Resolvi, começar a te procurar, ver como você estava, Saori. Acabei sabendo, que pouco depois de eu ter visto meu mestre, você e os cavaleiros estavam entrando nas 12 casas do Zodíaco. E agora, estou aqui...

FLASHBACK

- Agora que ouvimos a sua história, eu, Saori, estou mais certa de minha decisão.

- Que decisão? – perguntam todos.

- De que a Yuki irá treinar com vocês, cavaleiros, ao invés de treinar com as amazonas.

- Por que? – perguntam, não entendendo.

- O motivo, ainda não posso vos dizer, mas já está decidido, amanhã de manhã ela começa.

- Será que ela agüenta? – desdenhou Ikki.

- Ikki, não se deve irritar uma Deusa... – ponderou Saori enquanto Yuki se mexia discretamente – até porque...

Nesse momento, Yuki deu uma rasteira no Ikki.

- Isso – ela disse colocando o pé em cima do peitoral dele – é pra você aprender a escutar uma Deusa, vamos Saori, termine a sua frase...

- Ela, diferente de mim, sabe lutar. Pois como ouvimos ela realmente treinou muito.

- E você não deveria ser tão machista! Pois tu proteges uma mulher, que apesar de tudo, talvez seja mais forte que tu.

- Tudo bem... – desiste ele.

- Bem, agora vamos jantar!

- Só tem uma coisa! - disseram os cavaleiros.

- O que? – perguntaram as mulheres.

- SEJA BEM VINDA, YUKI!!! – disseram eles, apesar de que Ikki e Hyoga terem parecido contrariados.

- Obrigada, de verdade! – agradeceu uma emocionada Yuki

- E então, agora podemos ir? – perguntou Saori

- Claro! – responderam os outros.

FIM DO 1º CAPÍTULO!

Bem, queria agradecer à duas pessoas: Worm, que revisou a minha fic e Petit, que também deu uma olhada na minha fic antes dela ir pra net e ainda me deu umas dicas! Muitos abraços pros 2, tá?!

Espero feedbacks, que por sinal, serão muito bem aceitos!!!

Tchau!


	2. O Treinamento

**Obs.: # # # # # -** significa conversa paralela

**2º Capítulo – O Treinamento**

Era o primeiro dia de treinamento da Yuki com os outros cavaleiros e ela estava muito ansiosa. Acordou às sete horas (sendo que o treino começa às oito), vestiu um top, uma calça meio larga e botas de estilo militar. Prendeu seus lindos cachos em um rabo de cavalo e desceu para o desjejum.

Pelo que tinham dito, o treino era com cavaleiros de Bronze e mais dois de Ouro, Áries e Leão. Ela estava doida para chegar a hora... Que honra, iria treinar

Na cozinha, estavam apenas Seiya, Saori e Tatsumi.

- Bom dia! – disse a todos.

- Bom dia – responderam eles.

- Acordou cedo, hein?! – disse Seiya fazendo mais uma de suas brincadeiras bobas.

Yuki era muito dedicada à sua posição no santuário e aos seus treinos, por isso, achava que cada minuto valia muito. Foi acostumada também, por seu mestre, a acordar sempre bem cedo e evitar sempre, ao máximo, se atrasar.

- Claro, não quero me atrasar! E você também parece ser o único cavaleiro responsável, afinal o treino começa às oito!

- Ele só acorda porque eu o chamo todos os dias... – disse Saori parando para rir – E os outros preferem ficar mais tempo na cama e engolir tudo de uma só vez! – dessa vez riram os quatro.

Eles comeram juntos e foram para a sala. Quando faltavam quinze para as oito, os cavaleiros começaram a aparecer e literalmente engoliram seus respectivos desjejuns. Logo, todos desceram para os campos do santuário.

Tatsumi era quem policiava os treinos e estipulava as tarefas a serem cumpridas - em grupo - pelos cavaleiros. Saori, que os assistia, ficava cada vez mais orgulhosa deles.

Como era a primeira vez que Yuki iria treinar com os cavaleiros, Saori pediu a ela que esperasse para poder apresentá-la aos cavaleiros presentes.

Saori entrou acompanhada de Yuki.

- Olá, cavaleiros – saúda Saori – Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Athena!

- Bem, cavaleiros, essa ao meu lado é uma amazona que irá treinar com vocês.

- Olá, meu nome é Yuki Sayame. Sou a amazona do Olímpo... Uma armadura desconhecida por muitos, mas tudo bem.

- Finalmente uma mulher veio treinar conosco...! – comentou Mu - Mas por que será?

- Boa pergunta! Hei, Saori, venha aqui, por favor!

- Peraí... – ela vai andando até chegar neles – O que foi?

- Por que essa tal Yuki vai treinar conosco e não com as amazonas?

- Bem – começou ela, ao mesmo tempo em que vários curiosos pararam para escutar – primeiro porque ela é uma exceção à regra e não usa máscara como as outras. E também por outros motivos que ainda não posso vos esclarecer.

- Agora vamos parar de enrolar, – disse um entusiasmado Tatsumi – já perdemos quinze minutos com isso!!! Hoje vocês terão de fazer o seguinte...

Durante o treino, todos tiveram um bom desempenho, mas Yuki surpreendeu a todos, pois era muito mais persistente e forte do que aparentava.

Quando deram onze horas, Tatsumi os dispensou e os mandou tomarem banho antes do almoço.

Yuki já se dirigia com todos para o Santuário quando gritaram seu nome.

- Sayame, nos espere! – era um dos cavaleiros de Ouro que estavam presentes no treino, deveria ser o de Áries pela descrição e o ao seu lado, então, o de Leão.

- Queríamos nos apresentar, já que não tivemos tempo durante o treino – disse o outro – Sou Aioria, de Leão.

- E eu Mu, de Áries.

- É um prazer imenso conhecê-los! Mas, uma coisa, me chamem de Yuki, 'tá?

Os cavaleiros afirmaram com a cabeça. Foram, então, conversando. Chegando na casa de Áries, Mu se despediu.

Aioria estava se dirigindo à escadaria, quando Yuki o segurou pelo braço.

- Vamos por baixo, por favor – pediu Yuki, se referindo à passagem que existia, que atravessava as 12 casas por baixo do solo.

- Tudo bem – disse o leonino sorrindo.

Os dois foram pela tal passagem e voltaram a conversar.

- Você viu o Seiya e a Saori conversando? Acho que os dois ficam tão lindos juntos, formam um belo casal, não?

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não... – responde Aioria pensativo.

- Isso te lembra alguém?

- Marin... – diz ele, totalmente alheio.

- Marin, é? Então esse é o nome daquela amazona que te visitou hoje pouco antes do treino?

- Ahn??? – pergunta despertando – Você viu? – pergunta corado.

- Vi, por quê?

- Nada não. Bem, chegamos. 'Té mais Yuki-chan!

- 'Té mais, leonino.

Yuki continuou até chegar no Santuário.

Os dias foram passando... Saori decidiu fazer um jantar para todos os cavaleiros, para apresentá-la formalmente a eles. Seria dali a cinco dias, num sábado. Nele estariam presentes todos os que ali se encontravam. Ela resolvera pedir, então, a Aioria para convidá-los.

Na sexta, Saori que já estava meio curiosa, decide perguntar a Yuki como era o seu vestido.

- Ahn?

- Ué, o vestido pro jantar.

- Jantar?

- É, no sábado!

- Jantar? Ah, meu Deus! Eu esqueci de comprar o vestido! – diz desesperada.

- Então, o que está esperando? Vamos pro Shopping agora!

- Tá!

No shopping, elas foram direto a uma loja que Saori conhecia. Na tal loja, Yuki achou um vestido perfeito e quando ia pagar, Saori fez questão de fazê-lo dizendo ser um presente.

Sábado amanheceu meio nublado. Era o dia do jantar, Yuki estava tão nervosa que mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Eram sete e meia quando ela decidiu sair da cama e tomar café.

Chegando na cozinha, percebeu que alguém estava lá. Quando olhou melhor, viu que era Hyoga, um dos cavaleiros arrogantes. Estava se virando quando viu uma lágrima cair do rosto do cisne. Resolveu entrar na cozinha para ver o porquê daquilo.

- Bom dia, Hyoga! O que houve?

- Bom dia, amazona. Não houve nada não... – disse ele enxugando a lágrima. – Qual seria o motivo de você ter acordado cedo hoje?

- Estou um pouco nervosa para o jantar...

- Por que? Acha que os cavaleiros irão mordê-la, por acaso?

- Não é isso... Mas, tudo bem, eu me preocuparei menos! – disse sorrindo, o que o impressionou – Vamos passear pelo jardim?

- Ah, claro, claro. – disse surpreso pelo convite.

- Então vamos subir para nos trocar. Não vamos sair assim, de camisola e pijama, né?

Trocaram-se e saíram pelo jardim conversando. No início, Hyoga ficou meio calado, mas depois de um tempo ele se descontraiu com Yuki, que era muito pura e inocente.

Enquanto caminhavam, Yuki caiu e acabou parando nos braços de Hyoga. Os dois ficaram tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Quando Hyoga pareceu se mexer, Yuki se descontraiu um pouco e o movimento que pensara ser de recuo, foi de ataque. Ele a beijou lentamente.

Namoraram sem falarem sobre o "acontecimento" exatamente, pois estavam querendo aproveitar um ao outro ao máximo. Voltaram ao Santuário tão abraçados, que os outros mal entenderam. E quando fizeram menção de perguntar alguma coisa, Saori os censurou com os olhos.

Deram quatro horas e Yuki procurava loucamente por Saori, que acabou por estar na Sala do Mestre.

- Você estava aqui??? Estou te procurando faz meio século!!!

- Estou aqui faz uns dois minutos... Mas por que você está tão esbaforida?

- Temos que começara a nos arrumar...

- Já?

- Claro, primeiro vamos...

Arrumaram-se todas e pareciam realmente as Deusas que eram. Agora só faltava chegarem a hora e os convidados.

_**FIM do 2º Capítulo  
**_

Muito obrigado por acompanharem mais um capítulo! Agradeço a todos, mas principalmente à **Petit Ange** e ao **Bart**, que me deram uma ajudinha... Ah, desculpem pela demora... Problemas na hora de digitar, resumindo, preguiça, já que escrevo tudo à mão... u.u  
Beijos!

**Contato**: MSN messenger ou e-mail – yukificwriter msn. com (sem espaço!)

**Respostas das reviews...**

**Gemini Betinha:  
**Obrigado pelos elogios e bem, estou por aí... Se precisar, já sabe, é só mandar um e-mail! hahahahahahah Ah, você deletou a sua fic? Não consegui encontrá-la de novo...  
Bjossss!

**Rachel Malfoy:  
**Eu sei, eu sei... Mas bem... Agora que estamos de férias vou poder cuidar disso aqui direitinho, apesar de que, ainda assim, vou demorar um pouco... u.u Quanto a outra fic, assim que der e eu der uns ajustes aqui e ali, eu posto... Promessa de dedo mindinho.... hahahahahah...  
Beijão!


	3. O Jantar

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim, ao Tio Kurumada...

**3º Capítulo: O Jantar**

Enquanto os cavaleiros chegavam, uma deusa e uma semi-deusa esperavam pacientemente o momento certo.

"- Vamos logo, Miro!" – esbravejava Afrodite, que esperava o amigo há quase uma hora, estando de terno e charmoso como de costume "– Se soubesse que você iria demorar tanto, tinha ido com o Kamus!"

"- Ah, tá bom! – disse ele aparecendo – Já estou aqui, satisfeito, velho!"

"- Ai, ai... Olha só quem fala, né, bebezão?"

"- A maioria já chegou" – disse Tatsumi entrando "– Nooossa! Como as senhoritas estão lindas!" – elogiou o mesmo, após as ver.

"- Obrigada" – agradeceram corando.

Saori estava vestindo um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa claro e Yuki, um vermelho de alças, com um grande decote nas costas.

Saori entrou primeiro, descendo as escadas e chamando a atenção de todos na Sala do Mestre (o evento seria realizado ali).

"- Boa noite a todos!"

"- Boa noite."

"- Vejo que estão curiosos para saber motivo desse jantar. Digo-lhes que é para apresentar um novo membro do Santuário muito especial. Desça, amazona!" – lançou um sorriso a linda jovem que descia delicadamente as escadas

"- Boa noite a todos! Meu nome é Yuki Sayame, sou a amazona do Olímpo. E é um imenso prazer estar com vocês. Sei que não conheço todos, mas os que já conheci, percebi que são ótimas pessoas. E obrigada pela hospitalidade! (que discurso de Miss... u.u) Agora..." – e dá espaço para Saori falar

"- Aproveitem! A ceia será servida somente à meia-noite e enquanto isso, os garçons estarão servindo alguns aperitivos."

A música, então, começou a tocar enquanto elas iam se sentar.

Andando, muitos cavaleiros se apresentaram a Yuki, que estava com Saori. Até que dois, um moreno e um loiro, as pararam com um sorriso no rosto.

"- Vamos dançar?" – perguntaram, um a cada uma, fazendo uma pequena reverência e segurando nas mãos das Deusas.

"- Claro" – responderam as duas corando um pouco.

Dançaram várias músicas animadas até que tocou uma mais lenta. Todos se juntaram em casais. Ficou Hyoga e Saori, Seiya e Yuki.

"- Seiya, me faz um favor?" – pediu Yuki

"- O que foi?"

"- Será que você pode dançar com a Saori pra eu poder dançar com o Hyoga?" – fez uma carinha de pedinte

"- Tudo bem! Eu te entendo!" – deu uma piscadela pra ela e depois pediu para Saori dançar com ele.

Yuki e Hyoga, então, se beijaram para se cumprimentarem.

"- Como você está linda hoje!" – disse Hyoga acariciando a pele alva de Yuki.

"- Você também está tão lindo hoje..." – diz lhe beijando a boca de leve.

"- Afrodite, por que a gente não utiliza a velocidade da luz para chegar mais rápido?"

"- Pura e simplesmente porque a gente iria suar e acabaríamos espantando as gatinhas, que você tanto adora."

"- Ah, tá bem, você até tem razão, velho.Mas desde quando você liga pras gatinhas? Nunca te vi ficando com ninguém..."

"- Sou mais discreto que você... Além do que, existem poucas mulheres especiais..." – disse e ficou pensativo.

"- Bem, eu prefiro ficar testando até encontrar uma delas!"

Seguiram calados, então.

Chegavam na porta da Sala do Mestre, quando Miro chamou atenção à pista de dança:

"- E, olha lá, parece que o Hyoga achou alguém a altura dele. Você sabe quem é? Será que ela é o novo membro do Santuário que o Mu falou? E, poxa, ela é bonita..."

Afrodite não escutara nem metade do que Miro havia dito, pois ficou atônito ao ver a bela mulher:

"- Yuki..."

A música estava acabando. Quando acabou, Hyoga a inclinou e a beijou belamente. Ela sorriu para ele um pouco vermelha, afinal, todos os olhavam, inclusive um homem perto da porta que ela reconheceu na hora, como se tivessem se visto ontem:

"- Mestre Afrodite..."

"- O que foi, meu doce?" – a voltou ao normal e olhou para a porta "– Ah, sim. Seu mestre chegou finalmente com o Miro. Pelo visto ele está surpreso em vê-la por aqui. Vamos cumprimentá-lo?"

"- Ah, claro."

Chegaram perto de Afrodite, que há essa hora já ocupava uma das mesas com Miro, que lançava olhares à mesa cheia de amazonas ao lado. Os dois se aproximaram. Hyoga abraçava, carinhosamente, Yuki.

"- Olá, mestre" – disse Yuki, chamando atenção dos cavaleiros sentados "– Olá, Miro" – falou observando-o.

"- Boa noite!" – desejou Hyoga

"- Bonne-nuit!" – respondeu Afrodite

"- Olá, Hyoga, e você...?"

"- Yuki Sayame, amazona do Olímpo e aprendiz de Afrodite de Peixes." – Miro fez uma cara de espanto "- Se você tivesse chego mais cedo, saberia" – e riu.

"- Sabe, por mim, teríamos chego bem mais cedo, mas por ele, acho que nem chegaríamos hoje." – riu Afrodite mais ainda.

"- Ninguém merece vocês dois..." – disse Miro com cara de infeliz, fazendo os outros rirem mais ainda.

"- Mas, sentem-se." – fala Afrodite

Eles se sentaram, conversando, apesar de que Hyoga e Yuki continuavam abraçados e ela, apreensiva. Até que Afrodite se levanta e pergunta:

"- Hyoga, me cede a Yuki um pouco, para algumas danças?"

"- Claro. Vá lá, Yuki, pode ir!" – disse Hyoga sorrindo.

"- Tá bem, então. Vamos, Mestre."

Eles dançaram músicas em agitadas até que começou uma mais lenta. Yuki ia sair da pista, mas Afrodite a segura.

"- Vai dar esse desprazer ao seu mestre? Vamos dance comigo, pelos velhos tempos!" – estendeu a mão, que foi aceita.

Dançavam magnificamente bem. Fazendo todos da pista ficarem deslumbrados com eles.

"- Por que você está com o Hyoga?"

"- Porque eu gosto dele e ele é uma ótima pessoa."

"- Você um dia já disse que gostava de mim..."

"- E gosto, como um aprendiz gosta de seu mestre..."

"- Não dessa forma, Yuki... Por que você finge que nada aconteceu naquele dia? Por quê?"

Nesse momento a música acabou e Yuki, sem respondê-lo, saiu o mais rápido que pode da pista para o jardim, sem nem olhar para trás e ver que estavam atrás dela.

Foi para a parte mais densa do jardim, onde se aliviou ao ver que ninguém mais estava ali e que ela poderia chorar tranqüila.

"- Aquilo... Não era para ter acontecido, não era, não era, não era... Aquilo NUNCA deveria ter acontecido, nunca, nunca, nunca..." – e lágrimas começaram a desabar de seu rosto, molhando a grama do jardim e o banco, onde estava sentada.

"- Por que lágrimas num dia tão bonito e especial, hein amazona?" – disse alguém se sentado a seu lado.

Ela reconhecia aquela voz e se sentia segura com aquela pessoa.

"- Aioria..." – disse levantando a cabeça "– Por favor, meu amigo, não me pergunte nada agora..."

"- Não preciso fazer isso. Só quero que não chores. Lembranças ruins?"

"- Sim, elas... Elas me perseguem, Aioria. Eu tento esquecê-las, mas, mas eu apenas não consigo. Meu coração quer conservá-las e eu quero agir como se nada tivesse acontecido..." – voltou a chorar "– Aioria... Meu, meu amigo... Esteja aqui comigo, por favor."

Ele abraça a amiga, consolando-a e dizendo palavras leves e tranqüilas.

"- Calma, calma, Yuki. Calma. Tudo vai ficar bem..." – falou e a aconchegou, como só um grande amigo faria, fazendo um cafuné nela e a acalmando aos poucos.

"- Obrigada, muito obrigada pelo apoio, amigo" – estava mais calma e abriu um meio sorriso enquanto olhava nos olhos do amigo.

Ele a afastou de si e se levantou, logo em seguida estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela se ergueu com o apoio dele e os dois foram andando.

"- Epa, epa." – falou quando ela já se dirigia ao salão "– Primeiro vamos ao banheiro, donzela. Você não está muito apresentável para uma Deusa..." – acrescentou quando ela pareceu confusa (que riu depois do comentário) "– Agora, te digo: Se algum dia você quiser me contar essa "história", pode ir lá na casa de Leão me contar, ouviu! Quando quiser, estou de portas abertas!"

"- Ouvi sim, mas mesmo quando você estiver ocupado com a Marin?"

"- O que? Com a Marin? Como assim?" – perguntou ficando vermelho

"- Esquece! Rs... De qualquer forma, pode deixar, mas obrigado por ter entendido o motivo de eu não lhe contar nada."

Ela ainda não está pronta pensou Aioria O que será que houve para deixá-la assim? Melhor não pensar nisso, quando ela quiser e se sentir à vontade, vai me contar...

Ela lavou o rosto, retocou a maquiagem e foram os dois de volta para o salão. Um para cada lado.

"- Onde você estava, Yuki?"

"- Só estava lá fora, tomando um ar... Vamos dançar?" – perguntou sorridente. Se não posso esquecer, pelo menos não irei lembrar, não hoje... Hoje é o meu dia!

"- Claro. Vamos!"

"- Aioria, onde você andava?" – perguntou Marin.

"- Estava lá fora, tomando um ar... Vamos dançar?" – perguntou galante.

E assim foi, todos se divertindo, exceto por uma pessoa.

"- Já vai, Afrodite?" – perguntou Mu

"- Ainda está cedo!" – comenta Milo

"- Estou com sono... Fui!" – e abanou para eles

- 'Té mais! – responderam os outros sem entender nada.

**FIM DO 3º CAPÍTULO**

**Nota: **


	4. Conversas à parte

**4º Capítulo: Conversas à parte...**

Alguns meses se passaram desde a noite no Salão do Mestre.

Hyoga e Yuki estavam andando pelo jardim. Apesar de que a última estava com a cabeça longe, longe.

- O que foi, Yuki? Você anda tão... Tão distante esses meses... Desde o jantar.

- Ahn, meu amor, não é nada. Estava só pensando – respondeu sorrindo.

- 'Tá, se você diz... Mas vai ficar pensando ou vai me deixar beijá-la?

- Eu não... Se você quiser vai ter que me pegar! – saiu correndo

Hyoga e Yuki namoraram por um tempo e então ele decidiu descansar e ela resolveu tomar banho e relaxar.

Yuki acabara de se vestir e já batera um papo com Saori, mas voltou para o quarto para acabar de se arrumar. Estava colocando um perfume quando notou que alguém entrava. E ela conhecia muito bem a presença que se anunciava...

Decidira tomar uma atitude naquele dia, depois de tanto tempo. Falou com Saori e a mesma avisou que Yuki estava acabando de se arrumar, mas que ele podia subir.

Chegando no quarto, foi abrindo a porta devagar, quando um cheiro de rosas vermelhas invadiu seus sentidos.

Yuki virou-se e encontrou ali, encarando-a, seu mestre.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Por que você ainda usa esse perfume?

- O quê?

- Esse perfume... Por que você ainda o usa?

- Eu... Sinceramente, não sei...

- Yuki, por que você foge de mim?

- Por quê? Porque coisas que não deveriam aconteceram.

- Por que não deveriam?

- Por causa das leis que nos regem.

- Leis podem ser quebradas.

- Mas não foi só isso... Ambos fomos avisados para não nos envolvermos...

- Como você sabe?

- Naquele dia, na manhã depois da minha festa de 12 anos, eu ouvi a sua conversa com aquele seu amigo idiota, o tal de Kamus!

- Então também ouviu quando eu confessei que te amava?

- O quê? Você não disse isso! Aliás, você só ficou ouvindo aquele panaca falar!

- Disse sim, eu disse que te amava pouco antes de você sair batendo a porta...

- Você... Disse mesmo?

- Por que eu mentiria para você?

- Eu não sei, mas... – senta na cama

- Na verdade, eu não te amava, – senta na cama, pegando nas mãos dela – eu ainda te amo!

- Eu, eu... – tira as mãos das dele – Não, não, Afrodite. Não diga isso – fala se afastando

- Yuki, não fuja mais uma vez... – e a abraça

- Afrodite – começa uma Yuki, apesar de não saber o que fazer e muito menos falar naquele momento – eu...

Ele levanta a cabeça, eles se olham nos olhos profundamente.

- Sh... – tocou o lábio dela para que se calasse

Afrodite delicadamente faz com que a distância entre seus lábios diminuísse até que os mesmos se encontrassem. Suas bocas deliciaram-se com o conhecido sabor uma da outra. Até que o juízo imperasse na mente dela.

- Não, não – falou se separando

- Por que não? – perguntou ele, que ainda a segurava

- Não posso, não posso fazer isso com o Hyoga... Não depois de tudo que ele já sofreu e da confiança que me deu. – e virou-se de costas para o mestre.

- Yuki, concordo com você, - começou, sentando na cama - por mais que eu não goste daquele pivete, não poderia fazer algo como isso com ele. Afinal, ele também é um cavaleiro de Athena. Mas, você não o ama, eu pude sentir isso...

- Você não entende... O Hyoga, ele me deu carinho, ele cuidou de mim, tratou das minhas feridas, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele. Se hoje eu estou aqui com você, isso se deve a ele. Ele me re-ensinou a amar.

- Se você gosta tanto dele, seja honesta. No momento é o que você pode fazer por ele.

- Eu, eu preciso pensar. Até mais, Frô... Afrodite – pegou o casaco dela e saiu do quarto.

Afrodite ficou ali mais um tempo, pensando no significado daquele singelo "Frô", afinal ela não o chamava assim há algum tempo.

Yuki sabia que precisava desabafar com alguém. AIORIA! Aquele nome veio na velocidade da luz e logo, ela estava na 6ª casa zodiacal, a de Leão.

- Oi, Marin! – disse, cumprimentando a amazona que estava subindo a escada na saída da casa.

- Olá, Yuki!

Adentrou e logo viu Aioria.

- Estava babando ou o quê?

- O quê?

- Eu vi a Marin, 'tá? Como vão as coisas entre vocês?

- Bem... – começa, ficando vermelho – normais. Continuamos grandes amigos... Mas, pela sua cara, hoje você não veio falar sobre o meu relacionamento com a Marin, veio?

- Tão pouco tempo e você me conhece perfeitamente! Não, não vim falar sobre você ou a Marin, nem para fazer você tomar uma iniciativa, sabe, mas eu precisava conversar com alguém...

- Antes, vamos nos sentar!

Entraram no apartamento e se dirigiram à sala. Sentaram no sofá que ali havia.

- Diga-me, amazona, o que a aflige tanto?

- Afrodite, Afrodite e eu, bem... Nós nos beijamos...

Aioria olhou-a intrigado.

- Você e o seu mestre? Yuki, é por isso que você estava chorando no dia da festa? Você e o seu mestre têm um caso?

- É... Nós _tivemos _um caso, que, na verdade, só durou um dia. Mas causou muitos outros dias de amargura. É uma longa história, mas se você estiver disposto a escutar eu conto...

- Você está pronta? Mesmo?

- Sim, se eu não desabafar agora, vou explodir.

Flashback

Eu fui aprendiz do Afrodite desde os 7 anos, quando ele tinha 14, devido à enorme confiança que o mestre possuía nele, por sua grande responsabilidade e maturidade e desde já o achava lindo. Treinei duro com ele durante 3 anos, ou seja, até eu completar 10 anos. Conquistei a minha armadura e voltei para completar meu treinamento e me aperfeiçoar com meu Mestre. Eu o amava desde aquela época e ele também, apesar de que só fui saber disso alguns anos depois. Porém, nós dois sabíamos que esse amor não poderia existir, pelo estreito código do Santuário, além do Mestre Dohko ter pedido que eu não me aproximasse muito de ninguém daqui, já que ele desconfiava do Mestre Ares.

Quando foi no meu décimo segundo aniversário, decidi comemorar só com o Afrodite, ao invés de sairmos como sempre. Ele preparou um bolo e nós dois fizemos pipoca e brigadeiro e eu coloquei um som.

Estavam tocando músicas muito agitadas, e eu já estava ficando empolgada. Lá pelas tantas, tocou uma música mais lenta, romântica. Nós começamos a nos aproximar um do outro, tomados pela música... Nossos lábios se encontram ardentemente, posso dizer que tanto eu quanto ele nos sentimos realizados, pois há muito tempo almejávamos por aquele gesto singular, que significava muito, para ambos.

Passamos a noite namorando, sem pensar no dia seguinte , até que, na hora de dormir, quando eu estava indo na direção do meu quarto, ele me segurou pelo braço. Me virei para olhá-lo.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou

- Dormir, oras.

- No seu quarto? – fazendo cara de triste

- É... Talvez...

- Vai deixar esse cavaleiro aqui dormindo sozinho e com frio, é?

Eu ri e lhe disse:

- Claro que não, neném! Não vou deixar o meu belo cavaleiro sozinho e sem mim! Só vou pegar a minha camisola... – e ri de novo

No dia seguinte.

Acordo me sentindo muito feliz, mas percebo que Afrodite não mais estava deitado. Ri pensando se ele me serviria o café na cama, do jeito que era, provavelmente sim. Me levanto e logo ouço Afrodite conversando com alguém. Ponho meu robe e assim que chego perto, reconheço a voz do cavaleiro de Aquário. Parecia estar interrogando mais uma vez o meu mestre.

- Você e a sua aprendiz se envolveram mais do que o mestre te disse para ser, não é, Afrodite?

- É...

- Homem, tome cuidado, você já foi alertado pelo mestre. Não deixem os seus desejos te fazerem esquecer de uma ordem. Você foi avisado pessoalmente pelo mestre, ela não é confiável, Afrodite.

- Mas... Eu... O mestre...

- Admita para si mesmo que errou, cedendo aos seus desejos, Yuki realmente é bonita, eu concordo, mas o mestre não confia nela, ela mantém contato com Dohko, alguém que vem se opondo ao mestre.

- Kamus... Você não...

Não ouvi mais nada. Corri dali rapidamente, escapando pela saída que dava para a passagem para as casas zodiacais. E também como poderia, depois de tudo aquilo que o Kamus falou e ele não me defendeu em nenhum minuto. Além de tudo, eu também havia recebido um aviso de Dohko para não me envolver com ninguém do Santuário. Não parei até chegar à frente das 12 casas. Só voltei para a 12ª casa na manhã do dia seguinte.

Naquele dia e em todos até hoje, eu passei a tratá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós, como se nunca tivéssemos nos beijado. Ignorei meus sentimentos e os dele também, isso é, se ele já sentiu alguma coisa por mim...

Ele ainda tentou lutar antes de se render, mas eu não permiti. Houve um dia, logo depois do nosso treino, em que ele tentou me pressionar, mas eu fui evasiva...

- Yuki, pare de ser cínica! Por que você não me responde logo de uma vez o que te fez ficar assim? Por que você age como se nada tivesse acontecido no seu aniversário? – perguntou me segurando

- Afrodite (ultimamente eu raramente o chamava assim), aquilo não era para ter acontecido. Nunca. Foi um desvaneio nosso. Não teve nada a ver com sentimentos... – lágrimas começaram a rolar rapidamente pela minha face.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO? POR MINHA PARTE HOUVE SENTIMENTOS SIM. E DA SUA?

Não o encarei. Não me restava coragem para fazê-lo.

- Me solta, ME SOLTA! – e acabei me soltando sozinha

Corri pro quarto e tranquei a porta, ficando encostada na mesma.

- Por que você faz isso? – ele falou se encostando no outro lado da porta.

Pensei na resposta mais lógica, porque eu o amava. Mas o que falei, não foi nada parecido com isso.

- Afrodite... Isso não... é certo. Esse sentimento não deveria... existir – cada negação me doía mais – Eu sou sua aprendiz, aprendiz...

- Mas esse sentimento existe e não vou ignorá-lo!

- Ele vai contra os nossos códigos de honra!

- Que se danem eles! EU TE AMO, VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? Eu te... Amo!

Não tive resposta para aquilo, a única coisa que me restou foi chorar e eu o fiz a noite inteira e me prometi a não fazê-lo de novo. E a ele restou se render, por enquanto.

A partir daquele dia, Afrodite não mais me pressionou, me deu uma trégua.

Fim do Flashback

Yuki chorou ao contar cada parte, exceto no início, que foi quando lembrou da inocência, que havia sido (e ainda era) a essência daquele amor.

- Agora, amigo, você entende? – perguntou ela, apesar de estar tão melancólica, ainda assim era bela.

Aioria a abraçou. Ele ficara meio abalado com aquela história, afinal, ele já era cavaleiro nessa época, mas nunca soube de nada do tipo. Apesar disso, tentava não demonstrar, afina, não era qualquer um, era um cavaleiro de Ouro, e, mais ainda, era o cavaleiro de Leão, orgulhoso mais do que qualquer outro. Porém, ele nem mesmo sabia o que falar.

- Bem, acho que foi sábio da sua parte termos sentado – riu ela, imersa a lágrimas

- Estou com uma cara tão assustada assim? – perguntou, o orgulho subindo à cabeça.

- Não, mas posso dizer que te conheço e te digo que ficaria em semelhante situação, se me contassem uma história assim, desconcertante – outra risada

- Bom, pelo menos te faço sorrir – diz maroto, se levantando

- Só você mesmo – disse o abraçando

- Mas... Você tá bem, mesmo? – falou olhando para a cara dela

- Sim, com toda certeza sim. Sinto como se tivesse tirado um peso de meus ombros. Mas ainda não sei o que fazer...

- Acho que você deve conversar com o Hyoga... Não?

- Eu sei que devo, mas isso não me deixa com menos medo de fazê-lo.

- E você tem medo do que? – sentou-se novamente e indicou para ela fazer o mesmo

- Da reação dele, do que ele vai pensar, se eu vou machucá-lo... Pois apesar de não saber exatamente o que sinto por ele, sei que gosto muito dele.

- Pense também, que você pode estar enganando-o, iludindo-o. E, principalmente, pense em você. Acho que você deveria tomar um tempo para pensar nisso, mas antes, acho que deveria ser sincera com o Pato...

- Rs... Se ele te ouvir te mata... Mas, pode deixar que eu vou me cuidar. Acho que vou viajar um pouco, o que você acha?

- Seria bom, viajar para um lugar diferente ajuda a espairecer... Pense bem antes de agir, para não fazer a escolha errada. Confio em você! – abriu um sorriso e a abraçou

- Obrigada, Aioria! – sorriu também – Acho melhor eu ir, tá! – disse o beijando na bochecha

- Tá – beijando-a também – Até a próxima! Não esquece de mim – acompanhando-a até a porta

- Não fala besteira! Nunca me esquecerei de você, amigo! – e foi embora

Logo depois que saiu dali, Yuki foi falar com Hyoga, precisava aproveitar seu surto de coragem.

Quando terminou de contar a história, Hyoga parecia não acreditar

- Mas... Como?

- Como, eu mesma não sei...

- E... Você já... Já se decidiu? – perguntou com a voz falhando

- Ainda não e eu queria te dizer que eu vou viajar, depois volto.

- Viajar? Para onde?

- Não sei, vou vagar por aí..

- E você volta quando?

- Quando eu tiver me decidido...

Não havia mais nada a ser dito, Yuki relaxou os ombros e ia embora, quando Hyoga virou-a para si e a abraçou.

- Obrigado por me contar a verdade. Não se culpe pela sua dúvida – e a beijou, como se o mundo fosse acabar e ele não mais pudesse prendê-la entre seus lábios.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO...**

**Apesar de ter demorado, postei logo dois capítulos (um de bônus)... hauauhauhauha... Um obrigada especial ao meu Beta, BART SIMPSONNNNNN... ih... errei! Bart Chavessssssss! Hauhauah Ele vai me odiar quando ler isso.. U.U E também à Petit-chan, que foi a segunda a ler a fic (senão a primeira)... Bart demorou a ler por causa do trabalho, mas tudo bem... Vamos às respostas!**

**Lexas:** Valeu! Gostei bastante e concordo, Afrodite (a deusa) nunca deixaria a Yuki numa prisão qualquer, e nem Ares ousaria tanto... rs... E bem, Yuki até tinha uma boa situação sócio-econômica antes de ir treinar, mas ela não era tãaao mimada... U.U

**Petit:** Que bom que você gostou! Sabe que você que aprova meus capítulos junto com o meu Beta, né! Mas tá faltando a Srta. atualizar "Ressureição"...

**Rachel:** Quem que dera se ele me beijasse também, se bem que prefiro o Dite... Faz parte! Se você quiser eu te envio um dos que voce mencionou por e-mail, é só falar! Acho que aumentei, sem querer, o tamanho da fic e os diálogos... ¬¬' Não repara não! Também tô com saudades, ok! Apareça! Vê se não demora muito tempo pra atualizar a sua fic também! A Yuki é especial porque ela tem uma parte do espírito da deusa Afrodite e se tiver outras razões... Depois se descobre! Beijos!

**Gemini:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Bem, desejo boa sorte com a fic, valeu! Espero que dê tudo certo! Ó, se precisar... Tô eu aqui! Té!

Vou indo! Beijos para todos e espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Decisões Tomadas

N.A.: Esse capítulo não foi betado pelo Bart, meu grande amigo, que está com alguns problemas, mas pela minha amiga linda e maravilhosa Rachel, que me quebrou muito mais do que um galho! XDD Thanks, Rachel! E Bart, brigada de qualquer jeito... Eu sei que não foi sua culpa! Don't worry! Boa leitura!

Capítulo 5: Decisões Tomadas

Aioria chegava agora a 12ª casa do zodíaco, sendo recebido por um Afrodite mal-humorado.

- Olá! – disse Aioria, sorrindo.

- Oi – resmungou o outro – Quer alguma coisa?

- Ai, que mal-humor, eu venho aqui te dar um recado e você me recebe assim?

- Recado? – perguntou fingindo indiferença

- É, da Yuki. Interessado ou não, ela pediu que eu lhe desse e é o que vou fazer. Ela pediu para eu lhe dizer que ela viajou para se decidir e que, quando voltar, traz a resposta junto.

- A... A... Yuki disse... Isso?

- Sim. Até mais... Nos vemos por aí, peixes.

Desse dia até o dia do retorno da Yuki, ocorreu a terrível batalha contra Poseidon, onde se soube da existência de Kanon.

Chovia muito nesse dia, o que já não acontecia há algum tempo. Com a chuva, mais alguém veio. Yuki parecia estar em condições físicas ainda melhores, mas no seu interior, ela não estava melhor do que quando dali partiu. Se alguém olhasse profundamente em seus olhos, perceberiam o incapacitado estado mental no qual ela se encontrava. Mas ela não ia se render à exaustão, ao limite da mente. Precisava resolver aquela questão de uma vez por todas. Subia casa por casa até chegar na 11ª, onde, segundo a sua percepção, a pessoa por quem ela estava procurando estaria.

Durante a noite inteira sua pálpebra permaneceu inquieta, mostrando e escondendo seus lindos olhos azuis. Seus pensamentos voavam até ela... E não havia nada que pudesse fazer, a não ser esperar.

Finalmente, quando o sol raiou, levantou-se da cama. Tentou comer um pouco, mas só conseguiu tomar uma mera xícara de café. Voltou para a cama e ficou lá se virando de um lado para o outro até que conseguiu dormir por pouco mais que meia hora. Levantou-se mais uma vez.

Eram 14 horas quando saiu de casa, rumando em direção à 11ª casa. Estava atrás de um amigo para conversar, pois sabia que Kamus poderia ser bem quieto, mas era um grande amigo.

Tocou a campainha e, logo, o cavaleiro, de longos cabelos de cor azul escuro, apareceu à porta trajando uma camiseta branca e uma calça azul.

- Você por aqui com essa cara? O que houve? – perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

- É... Não paro de pensar nela...

- Imaginei... Ela viajou não foi? – indicou o interior da casa.

- Sim...

Conversaram durante um bom tempo, até que certa hora, Kamus foi fazer um chocolate quente para ambos.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite dirigiu-se para frente da casa e ficou olhando a chuva. O cavaleiro de Peixes estava alheio à tudo e a todos, observava aquela chuva caindo... Naquele dia, somente uma coisa poderia chamar-lhe a atenção. Um cosmo brilhante, estava um pouco diferente, mas não havia dúvidas: Yuki. Então, ele a viu, linda e toda molhada pela chuva. Percebeu que o cosmo dela começava a perder forças, logo correu para encontrá-la. Esforçava-se ao máximo para chegar à ele, subindo degrau por degrau.

- Yuki! – gritou ele, chegando mais perto.

- Afrodite – sorriu lindamente para ele, mas caiu, só não batendo no chão, pois seu amado a segurara a tempo

- Yuki... Então... Você decidiu? – perguntou, receoso, com a voz rouca.

- Sim. Eu te amo, de todo o meu coração, de toda a minha alma, de todo o meu ser, sim, eu te amo, Afrodite de Peixes.

- Eu também te amo! – e se beijaram ardentemente, libertando seus sentimentos, reprimidos por ambos há tanto tempo. Beijavam-se com sofreguidão, como se tivessem sede e não pudessem saciá-la tamanha.

Porém, com esse beijo que emanava saudade, Yuki gastou suas últimas forças e desmaiou nos braços do forte cavaleiro.

Acordou, sem saber onde estava, parecia uma cama, bastante macia, por sinal, mas aquele cômodo ainda lhe era desconhecido. Definitivamente não era a casa de Peixes. Percebeu que a tinham mudado de roupa e corou um pouco ao pensar que Afrodite pudesse tê-lo feito.

- Você está bem? – ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz doce do pisciano, que adentrou no quarto.

- Frô... Sim, eu estou bem. Não! – falou colocando um dedo na boca dele quando o mesmo fez menção de beijá-la.

- Você quer falar com Athena primeiro? – perguntou ao olhá-la nos olhos

- Sim, é o mais certo a se fazer. Você sabe disso.

- Claro que sei, mas na verdade nem ligo mais para isso. Pra quem já esperou tanto quanto eu, mais uma hora não faz diferença. Ainda mais que agora tenho certeza que vou ficar com você – deu um meio sorriso.

- Depois a gente recupera o tempo perdido – fez uma cara sem-vergonha e beijou a bochecha dele.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado atirado...

- Por falar em atirada... Por acaso, foi você que... Que me trocou?

- Eu? Quem me dera! – e riu, pois Yuki ficou igual a um tomate. – Não, foi uma serva daqui do Santuário.

- Vamos logo! – perdeu a paciência, levantou e começou a puxá-lo.

- Pára com isso! Você ainda está um pouco sem forças. Vamos, eu te levo. – e pegou-a no colo e em menos de um minuto estavam no último lance de escada que dava para a 13ª casa.

- Agora, deixa que eu me viro – diz Yuki, saindo do colo do amado e abrindo a porta – Anda! – e o puxou para dentro.

- Peraí! Como é que eu to? – perguntou pomposo.

- Tá lindo – o beijou e pegou na mão dele – Vem.

Automaticamente, soltou a mão do cavaleiro e pôs-se na sua na frente do mesmo, ao fitar os olhos azuis daquele que passava por eles no corredor.

- Hy... Hyoga? – perguntou.

- Sim. Pelo visto você já se decidiu. Espero que seja feliz – falou friamente, enquanto passava por eles.

- Hyoga... Desculpa! Hyoga! – gritou e ao correr, foi detida por Afrodite, que segurava seu punho.

- Mais tarde, Yuki, mais tarde. – e a abraçou.

Ela deixou-se envolver por aqueles braços quentes, que a faziam achar que nada mais poderia feri-la.

Ele sentiu algo lhe molhar a camisa e percebeu que ela chorava.

- Eu... Eu ia falar pra ele – falou levantando a cabeça.

- Eu sei, amor, eu sei.

- Sabe, eu ia contar pessoalmente e delicadamente, não queria que fosse assim.

- Sei mais do que qualquer um que você sempre quis fazer o certo, mas nem sempre tudo sai do jeito que a gente quer ou planeja, Yu... – e secou as lágrimas dela.

- Obrigada, Frô – e sorriu para ele

- Assim está bem melhor! Quer voltar outro dia?

- Não! Nem pense nisso! Já estamos aqui!

- Tá, tá bem! Calma, não estressa, amor! – falou beijando-a.

Abriram a porta do Salão do Mestre e lá estava Saori, ou melhor, Athena.

- Boa tarde! Estava esperando por vocês.

- Nos esperando? – perguntou Yuki – Mas como?

- Senti a sua presença, assim que você se aproximou do Santuário – e sorriu – E também, já sabia a sua decisão. E minhas suspeitas se confirmaram ao ver Hyoga sozinho.

- É... Nos encontramos. Mas... você já sabia? Desde antes de eu ir?

- Sim – continuou, percebendo a dúvida de Yuki – Mas há coisas que precisamos descobrir por nós mesmos.

- Bem, de qualquer jeito – pigarreou, tornando sua voz mais clara e ajoelhando-se perante Athena – eu, Yuki Sayame, guardiã da armadura do Olímpo...

- E eu, Afrodite, guardião da armadura dourada de Peixes – e ajoelhou-se também.

- Pedimos perdão a Vossa senhoria Athena, por nossas faltas para com as leis que nos regem – disseram em coro.

- Não precisavam. – disse Saori se aproximando – Mas sim, com o poder a mim concedido, vocês estão perdoados e ainda mais – falou pegando nas mãos deles, os levantando e colocando as mãos dos dois, uma em cima da outra – Posso não ser a Deusa do Amor, mas abençôo esta união!

Afrodite e Yuki se olharam sorrindo.

- Ah, Saori... Obrigada, amiga! – abraçou-a.

- Que isso! Não faço isso só como Saori, afinal, os meus cavaleiros merecem ser felizes. – e riu.

- Muito obrigada, srta... Athena – agradeceu Afrodite.

- Bem, agora, acho que vocês devem ir se aproveitar, hein! – ela piscou para eles – Além do que, tenho que comparecer a uma reunião com advogados da Fundação Graad.

- Boa sorte! – desejaram antes de saírem – Até!

- Até!

O cavaleiro e a amazona deixaram a 13ª Casa leves como plumas. Ele a agarrou pela cintura e perguntou:

- E agora?

- Agora? Vamos aproveitar! – e riu para ele.

- Se você diz... – e a beijou – Só quero ver você me pegar! Ou tentar! – e saiu correndo para a Casa de Peixes.

- Ei! Volta aqui! – gritou indo atrás do cavaleiro.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

Olá, pessoal! Saudades! Enfim, depois de um século... Eu atualizei... Pelo Dite... o/ Desculpa os fãs do Pato, mas essa foi pro Dite! Dedico o capítulo também a todos vocês, que lêem a fic, mas principalmente ao Bart! Beijos!

**Jujuba: **Bem... O Dite já está mais feliz, ok! E estou feliz que esteja gostando, mamy! E olha... um dia tomo vergonha e leio A Feiticeira e o selo, ok! E é... Estou tentando continuar... Parece que a minha inspiração e minha vontade de digitar melhoraram... ) E a parte que eu mais vou gostar de escrever está chegando! O auge! Beijos!

**Petit-chan: **Quem leu o capítulo primeiro... XDDD Petit é minha leitora número 1, acho... Obrigada, Petit... E não se preocupe, todos vão ficar bem... Quer dizer, não todos, mas pelo menos esse eu garanto... u.u' Yuki fala demais... Beijão, poia!


	6. A Proposta

**Capítulo 6: A Proposta**

**Nota:** Gente, só para esclarecer, a Yuki **É** virgem! Ela e o Afrodite **SÓ** dormiram abraçados, no mais puro e inocente sentido da palavra, sem que nada mais acontecesse. Deitaram e dormiram abraçados, só!

O cavaleiro de cabelos e belos olhos azuis claros despertou achando que a volta de sua amada para seus braços fora apenas um sonho, quando virou-se para o lado, confirmou que tudo havia se transformado em realidade. A amazona encontrava-se abraçada ao travesseiro, agora que Afrodite tinha levantado.

Ele a observava, enquanto pensava, quando percebeu que ela abrira os olhos. Yuki piscou dezenas de vezes e espreguiçou-se demoradamente, tudo sendo comtemplado pelo cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Bom dia. – saudou-a, encantado.

- Bom dia! – falou a amazona sentando-se na cama, os cabelos pareciam ter acabado de ser penteados. – Ai... É tão bom ter a Deusa do Amor e da Beleza ao meu lado – passou a mão pelo cabelo

- Ai... Eu adoro a sua perfeição! Mas... Vamos tomar café da manhã? – estendeu a mão.

- Aham! – pegando na mão dele e se levantando.

Estavam tomando café, quando Afrodite pôs a mão no bolso do robe e ficou segurando algo:

- Yuki?

- Sim. – responde de pronto, mas desconfiada.

- Você acredita no nosso amor?

- Claro! Por quê?

De repente uma luz acendeu na cabeça do cavaleiro e ele desistiu, por enquanto, do que pretendia fazer, e foi logo tirando a mão do bolso.

- Nada, só queria saber (SE)... – e sorriu para ela.

Um tempo depois, enquanto eles estavam sentados no sofá, com Yuki fazendo cafuné no cavaleiro, o mesmo perguntou:- Como está a sua irmã? Tem tido notícias dela?

- Aham... Ela e a Miya mandaram uma carta lá de Nova Deli, na Índia. Disseram que precisam que eu volte a treiná-las.

- Miya?

- É uma amiga da Yume, pra quem eu dei algumas aulas durante a minha "viagem".

- Você vai colocá-las para concorrer a uma armadura?

- Eu acho que sim – e sorriu – Principalmente a Yume... Ela já tem 12 anos, mas são só dois anos a mais do que eu tinha quando ganhei a minha – um orgulho pela irmã mais nova pode ser notado pelo cavaleiro.

- Você ama muito a sua irmã, né?

- Sim... Ela é a minha maninha querida!

- Você nunca me contou como ganhou a sua armadura...

- Bem, o mestre ancião me fez prometer não contar, por causa do Ares, Saga, sei lá... Mas eu te conto depois!

Afrodite sorriu tenramente.

- Você pretende treiná-las? As duas juntas?

- Se possível, sim! A Miya e a Yume são dedicadas, quer dizer, a Yume é mais quieta, um pouco tímida, mas nem tanto e a Miya, apesar de parecer muito rebelde por causa do cabelo rosa-choque...

- Rosa?

- É, mas... Ela é uma ótima aprendiz, só que gosta de badalar... – risos – É só isso.

- Aposto como ela e o Shaka iam se dar _bem _– ironizou.

- Jura? Eu não conheço muito bem o cavaleiro de virgem, mas tinha pensado nele... Afinal a Miya é virginiana.

- Não sei, não... O Shaka é meio doido... Tem umas horas que ele fica cheio de pose e arrogante, noutras, até parece alguém normal – risos.

- Bem, então nem tudo está perdido! – comemorou.

- É… Então, querida, estava aqui pensando… O que me diz de irmos jantar fora?

- Ia ser ótimo! Quando?

- No sábado que vem está bom?

- Sim! Jantar marcado, amor!

Sábado chegou e Afrodite estava mais misterioso que nunca em relação ao jantar.

- Ah, conta... Como vai ser?

- Não conto, só te digo para ir bem vestida.

- Diz onde vai ser, então?

- Vai ser num restaurante lá da cidade... E não digo mais nada! Ah, fique pronta às oito.

- Tá...

Deram quinze pras oito e o casal já estava pronto.

- Como estou? – perguntou Yuki, que usava um vestido roxo, com um lindo decote nas costas.

- Linda e radiante, como sempre – elogiou-a, galanteador.

O cavaleiro usava um terno preto com uma blusa azul por baixo e uma gravata listrada em azul e vermelho.

- Vamos?

- Sim, com certeza! Quero só ver o que você aprontou pra mim! E olha lá onde você vai me levar, senão te acuso de seqüestro! – e riu

- Calma, querida... Tenho certeza que você vai gostar – mostrou um sorriso confiante

Chegaram, então, no restaurante mais chique da cidade de Atenas, PATHERNON.

- Que luxo! Uma reserva no Pathernon?

- É... Tem boas lembranças de lá?

O cavaleiro entrega a chave do humilde Porsche (emprestado pela Saori) ao manobrista do restaurante e eles entram no mesmo. Imediatamente um maître os saúda.

- Sr. Afrodite, Srta. Yuki. – e sorriu.

- Boa noite! – responderam os dois.

- Sr., os seus convidados já chegaram – sussurrou ao ouvido do cavaleiro.

- Ótimo! Obrigado, Jàques. Tome! – e deu uma gorjeta ao maître, que agradeceu e começou a guiá-los até a mesa, que ficava mais afastada, em uma das varandas.

- Espera, Yuki! Vou ter que colocar uma venda em você!

- Ah, não, Frô...

- Vamos, não estrague o clima e a surpresa.

A amazona se rendeu e logo não mais enxergava. Quando a venda foi retirada, ela teve uma visão fora de foco: o que aparentava ser uma mesa de jantar com três pessoas em pé, ao redor, uma de cabelos cinzas, outra com cabelos castanhos e ainda uma com cabelos cor de rosa. Além de uma ao seu lado, de cabelos azul-claros. Aos poucos, a visão deixou de ser embaçada e suas suspeitas mostraram-se verdadeiras sobre quem eram os convidados.

- Não acredito! – gritou entusiasmada – Vocês! Então era essa a surpresa?

- Mais ou menos! – aproximou-se Afrodite – Gostou?

- Amei, amor! – e o abraçou – Mas e vocês? Não vão falar comigo? – perguntou aos outros três.

- Claro que sim – respondeu prontamente uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, parecida com Yuki – Como vai, maninha?

- Estou ótima, Yume! Morrendo de saudades! – apertou forte a irmã.

- E eu? Ao menos lembra de mim? – questionou a outra, de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos azuis.

- Miya! Mulher, você cresceu! Tá cada vez mais bonita! Aliás, as duas estão lindas! Estou até com medo de colocá-las para treinarem no meio daquele bando de cavaleiros mulherengos lá do Santuário! – e riram.

- Yuki... Não fala mais com o seu velho? – perguntou um homem de cabelos grisalhos que beirava aos setenta anos e que estava muitíssimo bem arrumado.

- Que isso, tio Sayame! Também estava com saudade do senhor! – falou, abraçando-o – E outra coisa, eu não _tenho_ o direito de não falar com o senhor, que cuidou de mim e da Yume, depois que papai e mamãe... Ah, você entendeu... – deu um meio-sorriso e ficou desconcertada.

- Você sabe que não desejo nada de vocês por obrigação, né!

- É, sabemos, tio! – respondeu Yume.

- Vamos ao jantar, então? – ofereceu Afrodite.

- Claro! – responderam os outros quatro.

Afrodite estalou os dedos e logo o maître apareceu.

- Deseja algo, senhor?

- Sim, podem servir o jantar.

O homem se retirou e fez sinal para alguns homens trazerem a comida.

- E o que vamos comer?

- Espaguete ao molho Alfredo, com finas fatias de frango, madame – respondeu o maître, já de volta.

Ao seu lado, vinham homens empurrando dois carrinhos, que destamparam a comida e serviram os cinco que estavam à mesa.

Afrodite estava sentado na cabeceira; à sua direita encontravam-se Yuki e Miya; À esquerda, Kazumi Sayame, o tio das irmãs, e Yume.

Enquanto comiam, Kazumi comentou com a sobrinha que estava ao lado:

- Quando vocês me falaram que ele era mais velho, não pensei que fosse tanto!

- Tio, não exagera! Ele não é tão mais velho que a Yuki! Aliás, ele nem é velho!

- Ah, mas o que um homem dessa idade quer com a sua irmã?

- _Hello? _Eles se amam!

Do outro lado da mesa...

- Ai, meu Zeus!

- O que foi, Yuki?

- Titio tá com uma cara não muito boa e tá cochichando com a Yume.

- Calma, Yuki, não se precipite.

De volta...

- Olha que abuso! Ele fazendo carinho na mão dela, assim, sem nem pedir permissão! Na minha época...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Na sua época era bem diferente. Mas... Tio, tente entender, já passou o seu tempo, hoje em dia é diferente.

- Não sei não...

- Pelo menos confie na Yuki!

- Eu confio na sua irmã, não confio é nele!

- Ai, tio! – Yume cai da cadeira.

Os garçons voltaram para recolher os pratos. O maître perguntou:

- Desejam a sobremesa agora?

- Não, depois. – respondeu Afrodite.

- Tudo bem, Sr.. Qualquer coisa, estou à disposição. – disse e se retirou.

- Bem, Yuki... A surpresa ainda não acabou.

- Não? – sobressaltou-se.

- Não – pegou algo no bolso da calça, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Yuki, pegou na mão direita dela e virou-se para Kazumi – Com a sua permissão e bÊnção, eu gostaria de pedir a mão da sua sobrinha Yuki em casamento. Yuki, querida, - virou-se para ela – você quer se casar comigo? – propôs à amada.

- Sim, sim, sim! – e o abraçou, sorrindo, e lhe deu um selinho.

Ele levantou antes que os dois caíssem no chão. Assim que estavam ambos em pé, se beijaram de verdade.

- Mas eles não são novos demais? – perguntou o tio, meio alto.

O casal sentou-se novamente, porém as mãos continuavam enlaçadas.

- Sr... – começou Afrodite, porém Yuki apertou a mão dele, como se pedindo que ele esperasse.

- Tio, o Sr. tem que entender que para nós, guerreiros de Athena, a vida é mais rápida, pois não temos certeza sobre ela, pode ser que morramos amanhã, ou daqui a vinte anos, ninguém sabe, é imprevisível. Mas talvez morramos cedo, protegendo nossa deusa. Além do que, o período de guerra Santa está próximo.

Ao falar isso, Afrodite fitou-a.

- É, vão fazer 243 anos daqui há algum tempo.

- Co-Como você sabe?

- Dohko.

Afrodite fez uma cara de contrariado.

- Vou ignorar esse seu gesto – e riu – Ai, gente, desculpem-me, eu... Estraguei o clima feliz...

- Não, que isso! A gente... Só boiou um pouco, mas tudo bem. – replicou Miya.

Todos riram e o clima ruim foi espairecido.

Após a sobremesa e um cafezinho, Kazumi, Yume e Miya pegaram um táxi para o hotel. Yuki e Afrodite voltaram para o Santuário. No caminho:

- Yuki...

- O quê, Frô?

- Que tal se nós nos casássemos daqui a uma semana?

- O QUÊ? – assustou-se – Tudo bem! Então amanhã de manhã, eu já encomendo o vestido. Na verdade não é muito produzido não, afinal, você gostaria de uma cerimônia simples, ao ar livre, não é?

- Isso mesmo, nos jardins atrás da 13ª casa.

- Ai, vai ser perfeito! – O abraçou, com cuidado, e beijou o cavaleiro na bochecha.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Oie, gente! Chega ao fim mais um capítulo de DAD! Espero que tenham gostado! E quero agradecer a todos que lêem a fic, até aqueles que não comentam! (Lê-se Akane)... rsrs... Espero que a Lulu tenha gostado da fic também! E quero dar um OBRIGADA especial para o Bartizinho, que apesar de demorar um pouco a betar a fic, por motivos óbvios de trabalho, fez um ÓTIMO trabalho como sempre! Adoro você MB! Beijos para todos que lêem e acompanham a fic! Graças a vocês, ela fica cada vez melhor!**


	7. Preparados? Vão!

**Capítulo 7: Preparados? Vão!**

Seguiu-se, então, uma conturbada semana de preparativos. Ambos se comprometeram a fazer com que tudo desse certo. Convites, vestido, bolo, festa... Tudo foi arranjado de última hora. Os convites foram feitos verbalmente. O vestido foi feito por uma das servas do Santuário. Era um vestido de verão. Tudo em relação à comida e à festa tinha virado responsabilidade de um buffet chamado Saint Barts, o mais badalado da cidade, o que significou um verdadeiro sacrifício para Saori e Kazumi, que conseguiram reservar um espaço em cima da hora na tão concorrida agenda de festas.

0o0o0

Era véspera do casamento. Afrodite e Yuki tinham acabado de jantar. Ela sentou-se no sofá um pouco esparramada, visivelmente cansada. Já ele ligou o som em uma estação qualquer. Tocava uma música suave. Logo, ele deitou-se no sofá, pousou a cabeça no colo da amazona, que passou a acariciar seus longos cabelos azuis.

- Também está cansado, amor? – ela perguntou, suave.

- Sim... Mas pelo menos conseguimos organizar tudo, né? – ele sorriu, se sentando ao lado dela e contemplando-na.

- Verdade... – sorriu para ele. – Ah... Ouça... – colocou uma das mãos no ouvido - Parece que é de propósito...

Ele riu.

- Sim... Dança comigo? – levantou-se e ofereceu a ela sua mão direita.

- Claro.

O ritmo sensual e, ao mesmo tempo, romântico combinava completamente com eles. Seus corpos colaram-se e eram tomados pela música.

Eles começaram a se beijar ardentemente. As mãos de ambos começaram a passear pelos corpos um do outro. Beijavam-se até ficarem sem ar. Ambos, com os preparativos, acabaram por não ficar muito tempo juntos durante a semana.

Ele tateou com as mãos para trás até encontrar o sofá e puxá-la, fazendo-na seguí-lo. Eles caíram no sofá e pareciam querer cada vez mais um ao outro.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela e começava a levantar a blusa da amazona.

- Não... – ela conseguiu dizer, num fio de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que o afastava.

Ele suspirou e a soltou, sentando-se de qualquer jeito.

- Sua promessa, não é? – o cavaleiro a questionou, parecendo meio contrariado, mas tentando disfarçar.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Desculpe... – falou, meio desajeitada.

- Não há do que se envergonhar... Nem se desculpar, muito menos. Uma promessa a uma deusa deve ser cumprida, principalmente, se for por uma armadura. – sorriu, calmo – Mas... Por que justo a castidade até o casamento???

Ela se assustou pela pergunta inesperada, mas sorriu com a expressão de mártir dele.

- Bem... A Hera é a deusa do Casamento... E Afrodite me disse que era a melhor opção que eu tinha... De qualquer jeito... Desculpe-me pela frustração... – acariciou a face dele e o beijou de leve.

- Ainda bem que você pode beijar... – e voltaram a se beijar, mas só.

0o0o0

O tão esperado dia chegou e ambos os noivos estavam nervosos. O casamento aconteceria à tarde. Afrodite aproveitou para deixar a casa mais arrumada para quando ele e Yuki voltassem. Já a amazona passou o dia num spa da cidade, tudo providenciado, dessa vez, pela deusa do amor. O seu Dia de Noiva teve direito a sauna, banho de chocolate e massagens relaxantes, tudo digno de uma princesa.

Mais tarde, ao se dirigir ao hotel, para se arrumar, resolveu passar no templo da deusa que a regia, afim de agradecer todas as graças concedidas pela mesma, levando junto um buquê de flores.

- Aproveite, Afrodite – colocou as flores junto ao altar.

Dirigiu-se para o hotel, para arrumar-se com a ajuda da irmã e de Miya.

- Onee-chan (1)... – começou Yume, que usava um lindo vestido lilás.

- Fala, Yume – chamou, sentando na cama e amarrando as sandálias.

- Você e o Afrodite já... – corando rapidamente.

- Já o quê?

- Ah, você sabe, quero dizer, vocêsjátransaram? – disse rápido e corou mais ainda.

Yuki riu do constrangimento da irmã mais nova.

- Não, ainda não. Mas hoje... – e ficou rosa, ao pensar no que aconteceria pela noite.

- Sim... – sorriu a outra. – Então? Pronta?

- Aham! Como estou?

Yume observou a irmã. Estava com um vestido que batia um pouco depois dos joelhos e era bordado na barra, como também nas alças. Era branco, branco. Usava uma sandália que subia trançando na perna e os cachos lhe desciam como cascatas.

- Você está parecendo Yuki (2)! - e riu de leve.

- Isso é bom? - a noiva ficou apreensiva com a risada dela.

- Claro! A neve sempre é linda!

- Vamos? – perguntou Miya, abrindo a porta do quarto para vê-las.

A garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa vestia um sari azul claro.

- Sim – responderam as irmãs em coro e sorrindo.

No saguão do hotel, encontraram-se com Kazumi Sayame, que não poupou elogios. Um carro levou-os até o Santuário.

Afrodite estava debaixo da tenda montada nos jardins da décima terceira casa.

- E a Yuki, que não chega? - perguntou, nervoso, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Calma, Dite. - Aldebaran, que estava por perto, tentou acalmá-lo - Na minha terra é comum as mulheres se atrasarem! Lá no Brasil, toda noiva que ser preza chega atrasada! - deu uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Pero Yuki não é japonesa? - Shura perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas - Que eu saiba japonesas não se a... - sua boca foi tapada repentinamente por Kamus.

- Não o deixe mais nervoso! - o aquariano sussurrou ao espanhol.

- Claro que japonesas também se atrasam... - Milo disfarçou, rindo, apesar do nervoso.

- Olhem! Tem alguém chegando! - Mu comentou, chamando atenção dos outros e mostrando alguns vultos de longe.

Afrodite, ansioso, rapidamente olhou para a direção para onde Mu apontara.

As garotas, Miya e Yume, foram na frente com Kazumi. Então, apareceu alguém que foi imediatamente notado.

Yuki estava com um brilho na alma. Apesar do vestido poder ser considerado simples, se comparado aos imensos e exagerados vestidos de noivas que desfilam por pelo mundo afora, Yuki estava incrivelmente bela. Afinal, o passado não mais incomodava, tampouco fora esquecido, mas se tornou parte do presente e, agora, também do futuro.

A cerimônia foi realizada civilmente e depois a festa foi à grega. Muita comida, muita bebida e muita música. Os noivos e os convidados se acabaram de tanto dançar. Miya era uma das mais animadas e, apesar de já chamar bastante atenção pela cor dos cabelos, roubou a cena. E foi secretamente notada por dois cavaleiros de ouro, que não sabiam o motivo de tal atração pela garota de sari azul-claro.

No meio da festa, Miya chamou Yume:

- Ei, tive uma idéia! Vem cá! – conduziu-a para longe da pista de dança.

- O quê? Fala!

- Bem... Hoje começa a lua-de-mel dos pombinhos...

- E...?

- Eles vão pra casa de Peixes depois da festa, para terem sua primeira noite juntos... Pensei de a gente deixar a casa bem romântica para os dois.

- Tá, mas a gente tem que descobrir quem está com a chave...

- Qual, essa? – e mostrou uma chave que tirou da bolsa.

- Como você...?

- Como consegui? – Yume concordou com a cabeça – Apenas dancei conforme a música e com o noivo – e riu.

- Danada! Mas... Vamos só nós duas?

- Por quê? Tá pensando em arranjar companhia?

- Não, não era isso – ficou sem graça.

- Eu sei, tava só brincando. Sabia que você ia ficar envergonhada. De qualquer jeito, pensei em chamarmos aqueles dois amigos do Afrodite.

- Quais?

- O Miro e o Kamus, é, acho que são esses os nomes daqueles dois ali – e apontou-os.

A morena agarrou a mão da outra.

- Miya, não seja tão cara de pau! E... O Kamus não é aquele que a Onee-chan(1) não gosta?

- Isso é passado, além do mais ele vai lá como amigo do noivo, e não da noiva.

- Se você diz...

- Aí, Kamus, aquela amiga da Yuki é uma graça!

- A de cabelos rosa? – perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Essa mesma! Ih... Elas tão apontando pra gente...

- E parecem estar nos chamando. – completou o outro.

- Vai ser mais fácil do que pensei.

- E você, pensa alguma coisa, Miro?

Miro lançou um olhar de ódio mortal ao cavaleiro de Aquário, que apenas riu diante do ato do amigo.

- Vamos logo ver o que elas querem – disse o cavaleiro de Escorpião, indo pra perto das garotas.

Os cavaleiros se aproximaram discretamente.

- Queriam falar conosco? – perguntou Miro, galanteador.

'Ele não tem jeito' – pensou Kamus.

- Aham. É o seguinte... – e contaram o 'plano'.

- Podem contar comigo! – exclamou Miro, entusiasmado.

- Bem, se é pelos noivos, tudo bem – concordou o outro cavaleiro. – Mas e a chave da casa?

- A Miya já pensou nisso – esclareceu Yume, enquanto a outra balançava um chaveiro na frente deles.

- Então vamos! – declarou o homem de cabelos azuis, meio roxos.

Com cuidado, para que ninguém percebesse, os quatro foram saindo um a um. Primeiro Yume, munida da chave, depois Kamus, o que acabou deixando Miya e Miro sozinhos.

- Sabe, eu te achei muito bonita, Miya – comentou, charmoso.

- O mesmo eu posso dizer de você! – e piscou para ele – Mas temos de aprontar a casa de Peixes... – e saiu

- Viu o que não faço por você, Afrodite? – pensou alto e logo seguiu a garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

Miya chegou e notou que a porta estava encostada apenas.

- Yume? Yume? – chamou.

- Aqui! – respondeu, levantando a mão – Nossa! Ou esses dois são arrumados ou o Afrodite deu uma geral hoje...

- Ah, eles são arrumadinhos mesmo! A casa normalmente tá sempre arrumada, mas o Afrodite deve ter dado uma geral hoje, porque não tem nenhuma poeirinha – comentou a passar o dedo sob um dos móveis. – Ué? Cadê o Kamus?

- Ah, ele foi pegar uma legítima champagne e um balde de gelo. – falou Yume .

- E já estou de volta! – intrometeu-se, colocando o balde já cheio de gelo em cima da bancada da cozinha, bem à vista.

- Eu preciso que vocês arranjem velas e umas rosas vermelhas. – ordenou Miya.

- Achei velas! E fósforo! – comemorou Miro.

- Vamos espalhar pela casa. Principalmente pelo corredor, pra fazer uma espécie de trilha... Guiando para o quarto principal. – explicou a garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

- E as rosas? Aonde vamos arranjar? – perguntou Kamus.

- Ué? A casa de Peixes não tem um jardim cheio delas? – questionou Yume.

- Mas o Afrodite não vai ficar... zangado? – Miro completou o pensamento de Kamus.

- Ah, vai ser por uma boa causa, além do que, ele consegue criar rosas com o próprio cosmo. – convenceu-os Miya.

- Se você diz... – e os dois foram até o jardim.

- Miya, tive uma idéia!

- O quê?

- Dizem que depois de se... – e corou – de se... se... depois de se...

- Transar? – perguntou Miro descaradamente, entrando novamente com Kamus e deixando Yume ainda mais sem graça.

- É... É! Dizem que dá fome depois de se fazer isso.

- E como! – exclamou Miro naturalmente, levando um olhar reprovador de Kamus.

- Então... Pensei de a gente fazer algo pra eles comerem depois. O que vocês acham?

- Uma boa idéia. – Kamus contemplou.

Eles ajeitaram tudo e saíram o mais rápido possível. Kamus e Yume se separaram prontamente, mas os outros dois pareciam querer curtir um ao outro.

Quando o fim da festa estava chegando, Yume teve a impressão de que alguém ficou observando o ambiente por algum tempo e depois partiu. A morena, então, foi olhar o lugar de perto e só o que conseguiu ver foi um cabelo loiro saindo de seu campo de visão.

- Eu, hein! – exclamou e voltou para a festa.

Miya, lembrando que ainda estava com a chave, tratou logo de esbarrar "acidentalmente" com o cavaleiro de Peixes e colocou a chave de volta ao bolso dele.

Todos ainda estavam animados quando os noivos saíram de cena e, logo, se dispersaram. Uns ainda foram terminar a festa em outro lugar.

- E aí? Tá a fim de conhecer novos lugares, Miya? – Miro flertou-a.

- Tá, eu até estou, mas fica pra próxima, escorpião! Não é hoje que você me pica! – riu e foi andando. – Tchau!

- Ei, espera aí!

- O que foi?

- Isso – e a beijou, um beijo sedutor e ele sabia disso, pela experiência.

- Nossa, como você é venenoso!

- Obrigada! Mas só te dei o meu cartão de visita. Até mais!

- Ok, então! Até!

Afrodite levou Yuki no colo o caminho todo, inclusive ao entrar na casa. Qual foi a surpresa dos noivos ao encontrarem a casa toda iluminada por velas, enfeitada por pétalas de rosas, que pareciam guiar até o quarto. Em cima do balcão da cozinha, um grande balde de gelo, com uma aparente champagne. O casal ficou maravilhado e percebeu que perto do balde havia um recado.

"_Especialmente para vocês, uma ótima e maravilhosa noite! Tem algo no forno para depois da 'noitada'. _

_Saudações, _

_Miya, Yume, Kamus e Miro. _

_P.S.: Aproveitem mesmo!"_

- Provavelmente foi a Miya que escreveu, pois Yume é muito tímida e meio sem jeito pra escrever esse tipo de coisa – a amazona comentou e riu

- Mas essa última parte... Esse P.S. tem a cara do Miro! – e juntou-se a amada.

- Concordo, mas por que não seguimos não só os conselhos deles, como também a trilha que eles fizeram, hein?!

- Eu diria que é uma ótima idéia... - ele sorriu, sedutor.

Eles se beijaram e ela foi puxando-no pela camisa meio aberta, enquanto pisavam nas rosas. Ele tirou o smoking tão logo foi possível.

Se eles já tinham achado a sala linda, o quarto, então, lembrava o paraíso. A cama estava desfeita e coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas. A iluminação era feita por velas também e o quarto tinha cheiro do que enfeitava a cama, de mais rosas.

As roupas escorregaram por entre os corpos, iluminados à luz de velas. Os corpos de ambos eram lindos e pareciam se encaixar magicamente. Ele a colocou na cama sutilmente e tornou-a sua mulher. Eles se amaram mais e mais, até ficarem cansados em meio a tanta adrenalina que o corpo produzira. Estavam extasiados e dormiram mais abraçados que nunca, ela com a cabeça em cima do peito dele. A nudez do casal era escondida apenas pelo lençol que os cobria.

Acordaram logo, famintos. Foram à cozinha e abriram o forno, dando de cara com uma deliciosa torta de maçã, que estava muito gostosa por sinal.

- Eles realmente pensaram em tudo! – comentou Yuki, sorrindo.

- Concordo! E aposto que foi o Kamus que fez a torta.

- Eu posso não gostar muito dele, mas essa torta... Hmmmm... Tá boa...!

E os dias foram passando, um mais gostoso que o outro. Uns dias depois do casamento, após de conhecerem um pouco mais da cidade de Atenas, Kazumi, Miya e Yume foram embora. O tio das meninas tinha negócios a tratar. Já as garotas, apesar de terem que começar a treinar no Santuário dali a algum tempo, precisavam ajeitar algumas coisas na Índia antes de fazerem tamanha mudança.

**FIM... Por enquanto! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Ah, sim... Significado:**

(1) onee-chan (japonês) – modo carinhoso de chamar a irmã mais velha, no caso, a Yuki.

(2) Yuki (japonês) - Neve, alusão ao nome da irmã.

Queria agradecer todos que lêem a fic, pelo apoio! E bem... Até agora a ação ainda não se revelou, mas em breve, ela vai aparecer mais na fic, ok?!

Beijos para todos, em especial para o meu Beta, who I miss so much! E, que, mesmo longe, não deixou de betar DAD e me dar uns puxões de orelha! XD

Yuki

P.S.: Não esqueçam de deixar uma review... Ela é tão importante! XD


End file.
